


A Little Cash on the Side

by yawoozyalose



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawoozyalose/pseuds/yawoozyalose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Hyungwon learned the grim reality of a debuting idol's paycheck he knew he needed something on the side. Really, it wasn't all that different from modeling. In some respects, it was even less degrading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Cash on the Side

Setting it all up was pretty easy, a couple of searches away and he found himself a cheap VPN giving him a reliable United States IP address. It'd pay for itself, he figured.

The really difficult part was navigating through English he was very unfamiliar with. In the business he was about to deal in the words he was translating didn't quite mean the same thing. He started by watching a few free cams himself, both men and women to start to understand any differences in language used between them and get a feel for any patterns.

His biggest concern was that he'd have to study English in order to earn a worthwhile payout, but if that were the case then so be it. His parents had cut him off after the group debuted, and once Hyungwon learned the grim reality of a debuting idol's paycheck he knew he needed something on the side.

Really, it wasn't all that different from modeling. In some respects, it was even less degrading. Staff at a shoot had no problem touching him, urging him out of his clothes for the sake of time and paying no respect to his modesty. He'd had passes made at him, shady dealings by affluent photographers or connected magazine agents who promised him his big break if he only just gave up a single night to be a pretty whore.

He never did it. He thought about it, but never did it.

Even going over all of that with himself, he felt a frightful pull in his chest when he turned on that camera. Nothing happened, not immediately. He was at zero viewers for about a minute before the count raised by two. His eyes widened slightly at that, but he pulled his lips into a small grin. Two viewers, both guests and therefore unable to either comment or pay but he still waved at the pair watching. That was the idol in him.

At five now, finally a registered user appeared and inaugurated his inbox with a simple “hi”. Hyungwon smiled a little more brightly and returned the greeting briefly.

RealMike007: ur adorable  
RealMike007: ; )  
RealMike007: r u chinese or japanese???

That caused Hyungwon to snort. He wasn't quite sure if he felt offended or amused, but he kept his expression pleasant and appealing. “Actually, I'm Korean.”

RealMike007: wow, korean  
RealMike007: how old r u? U look so young

That made up for the ignorance. He brushed his hair back and laughed a little sheepishly at the comment. “I'm 22 years old.”

RealMike007: super cute  
RealMike007: ur accent too  
RealMike007: u live in korea?

As he was about to answer, he noticed the man had given him twenty dollars worth of tokens. The way he had it set up was selecting a site that would pay him through a dummy Paypal which he'd then send himself the money to his actual Paypal. From there, he'd simply put the money in his account. He made a quick calculation in his head of how much twenty bucks amounted to in Won and his smile got a little wider. He pushed his laptop back a bit and started unbuttoning his top.

“My whole life,” Hyungwon continued the conversation as he shimmied out of his shirt and remained in his tank top. He'd noticed his view count was in the twenties, along with a few more registered users.

BigDickRick1975: skinny aren't you lol?  
BigDickRick1975: it's sexy

He'd seen many cammers straight up ignore compliments, which he felt was in bad form. He bowed his head and thanked BigDickRick1975 and leaned back on his hands to show off his torso a little more with the tight tank top stretched over his body. He ran his hand down his chest, briefly palming himself over the crotch of his jeans but he got a little shy and settled the hand on his lap.

Soon, more users followed in. Some were merely fascinated in talking with Hyungwon, asking him questions about Korea or getting him to speak Korean for them. Others were much more eager to forego the pleasantries in favor of having Hyungwon expose himself. Either suited him, but the latter group were generous in their contributions which caused him to rid of his tank top and jeans.

Plenty of people had seen him naked before, but masturbating himself in front of complete strangers on the Internet was a new and harrowing experience. Getting hard was difficult. He squeezed himself over his boxers, focusing in on the things that aroused him and shutting out any nerves or insecurities before they inhibited his progress.

This really was a performance. Smiling pretty, pretending he was getting so turned on for his viewers when he was terrified and perhaps too modest for that sort of venture. The fantasy of it was pretty enticing, but the reality had proved to be more difficult than he had prepared himself for.

The force of his will allowed him to become hard over everything else, and after another ten bucks were sent his way he tipped the camera down toward his crotch and started pawing at himself more earnestly over his boxers. He couldn't see the comments from that angle, so he played it up for not much longer than a minute before tipping the monitor back up.

Along with many encouraging comments and detailed descriptions of what they wanted to do to him that Hyungwon only understood every other word of, there was an added contribution of fifty bucks. He sucked in a breath, pushed his laptop back and rolled his boxers down his hips where the head of his cock poked out.

At the point of no return, where he'd bared his naked, hard cock to strangers on the internet, he realized he'd forgotten any sort of lube to jerk himself of. Getting up to find some sort of lotion would not only potentially cost him viewership, but it would cost him his erection. So he spat into his hand and slicked the head.

This wasn't so bad. When he slipped his eyes shut and tilted his head back, he'd completely forgotten he was even being watched. But he had to remind himself that there was more to it than just making himself feel good, so he glanced back at the chat and noticed the encouragement of fingering himself.

People wanted that sort of thing? Dumbfounded, he paused the motion of his hands and planned the logistics of it before completely kicking off his boxers and spreading his legs. “I've never done,” he admitted sheepishly. “First time this way.” The reaction was explosive, and netted him another chunk of change so he sucked his index finger into his mouth, slicked it and slowly pushed it up into his own hole where the fit was uncomfortably tight and unbearably hot. His other hand wrapped itself around his cock and he tried to stave off the alien feeling to keep himself aroused.

With enough imagination, he'd managed his orgasm and quickly picked up the discarded tank top to soak up the cum. He was more surprised by how much his ass tensed around his finger when he climaxed, and he pulled it out of himself slowly.

He'd performed well, apparently. He was showered with praise and a few more bucks before he said his goodbyes to everyone who participated in the chat and he ended the broadcast.

Four hundred fifty dollars. After putting it through a currency converter, he'd realized he made nearly six hundred thousand won for just masturbating before finally sending it into his bank account. Once that was over and done with, he closed his laptop for the night and cleaned up.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from AFF.


End file.
